Brotherhood
by JustAnotherRegret
Summary: what happens when Natalie runs from her latest breakup with John into Micheal Mcbaine's arms. And when they start a relashinship will John ruin it? Then Natalie must choose between a lost love and a new love please R&R love triangle MxNxJ CHAPTER 4 IS UP!
1. Chapter 1

Title- Brotherhood

Pairings- NxJ NxM

Rating- teen just to be on the safe side

Disclaimers- not mine not any of this and it never will be. Just the story line is mine

**Chapter 1 Starting anew**

"Natalie?" Michael McBain whispered from the path in Angel Square. After he said that a beautiful red head stood up from the bench and hastily whipped tears from her eyes.

"Michael um what are you doing here." she stiffened when he walked closer to her so he could hear. Michael tried to speak softly and smoothly while fighting the impulse to wrap his arms around her, to take all the pain away that he knew his brother had caused "I'd like to ask you the same question, is it John again." _It's always him he thought bitterly_.

"Yeah it is you know Michael I don't even know why I bother I mean one minute he's breaking down my door to see me the next he is pushing me off the side of a cliff it's just gosd make up your damn mind I want to scream at him And now to top it all off my family is just in shambles now my mom is hovering from life and death, my sister has a split personality named Tess who has threatened to kill me more than once I mean when will it just end!" She practically shouted but when in truth she spoke with just enough sound to be greater than a whisper.

I paused for a moment and the silence was suddenly broken by her sobbing and leaning into my shoulder, but before I could think rationally I involuntarily wrapped my arms around her and stroked her hair.

We held each other like that for a while well to me it felt like forever. When she finally lifted her head I lifted mine at the same time. With my arms still around her we moved closer until our noses touched and our lips met. The kiss was small but sweet, demanding, but slow.

But little did they know that John McBain watched from the shadows just an arms length away from them hovering dangerously from jealousy to rage at Natalie then his brother.

_Ohh Mikey why man? I thought you understood guess you didn't get the picture._

Just when we were about to lose control we pulled away from each other slowly and gazed into each other's eyes. She spoke first,"Michael I don't know what came over me I'm sorry I know you're committed to Marcie even though you're not together…. Before she could finish her random babble I captured her lips again this time with more feeling and frustration than the other and we melted into each other.

When we parted for breath I said to her "Natalie I know you love John and you want him back well you never really had him in the first place but anyway I like you okay as much as I don't want to I do so if you want to ignore what just happened I'll not even give a second thought, but if you want something more than this you know I'll agree."

For a second there I believed she would just forget it and go back to aimlessly trying to get John. But to my surprise she asked me "Do you want to have dinner with me at The Palace on Thursday?"

Unable to mask my relief I lifted hr hand and planted a light kiss on the base of her palm saying "I would be honored."

It was then that I plunged into a romance I would never forget and I would end up fighting for with my whole heart.

so what do u think this is my first attempt at a OLTL fic just click the purple button at the bottom after you read and more chapters will come please R&R well bye fer now

GoIn-CrAzY


	2. Chapter 2

Title- Brotherhood

Pairings- NxJ NxM

Rating- teen just to be on the safe side

Disclaimers- not mine not any of this and it never will be. Just the story line is mine

Here's just something I need to mention I'm going to switch from Natalie's to johns to Michael's POV throughout the story I've just come up with that so just bear with me and if it sucks and it's not working I'll rewrite it again

Thank u so much to my reviewers

nala23

Anonymous

Athena13

jibaker

Nina26

soapsweetie10

Christine Ashiara

Michelle

I appreciate them so much and just a special shout out to kix and Callie I just have to reply to your reviews with screw you I 'm sorry but that's all I have to say

I am not very good at varying povs so I'm not going to put a specific one on each paragraph so just read and review and tell me if it makes any sense

I'm sorry I kind of changed the story so I really don't have a name for this chapter so next chapter will defiantly be at the Palace and just a preview there is going to be a big scene at the palace especially between Michael john and Natalie and another character but that's all I'll give away okay on with the story!

**Chapter 2 **

(3 hours after witnessing Natalie and Michael at angel square)

_How could he! He is my brother my flesh and blood with the woman I lo... I thought he said he understood that I have a hard time admitting my feelings and I need time to be with her. I guess it was just an act well guess what bro you're in for the fight of your life. I won't let you have Natalie._

_(The next day)_

When John walked into the LPD station he was not in a good mood and he made sure everyone knew it. He blew off officer Lowsky and almost collided with Alicia when she walking out going to court and he blew right past Evangeline Williamson without even a single glance.

When he reached Bo's office he was about to knock when he heard whispers inside and very soft giggling which also added to his sour mood. As he was about to head straight into his office though he glanced at Natalie out of the corner of his eye and saw her typing away at her computer and noticed a huge grin on her face, and his face softened and showed hurt knowing that it wasn't him who put a smile on her face.

In one swift movement he took his eyes off her and briskly walked into his office and was about to slam the door when it was blocked by Evangeline.

Before he could tell her he was busy she shut the door with her foot and carried in 2 full bags of to-go food from The Palace.

"Nora and I were finishing lunch at The Palace when she got an urgent call from the new A.D.A on a case And I didn't want it to go to waste so I thought you could use some food and company." She spoke in her professional lawyer monotone but he felt that she wanted to make it a little more personal but she still wanted to remain guarded in front of him since their not so much as nasty but defiantly messy and heart breaking.

John gave her a stare not a cold one but one that pleaded with eyes for her to just come back another time but unfortunately she didn't get his message right away that is not right away.

"Uhhh I was just about to finish up the paperwork on the killing club case sorry can I take a rain check?"

She didn't say so he knew that she would never have admitted it but he could see a slight flicker of defeat and sadness in her chocolate brown eyes the ones he used to stare into during long nights in his bed.

"Okay umm... She fumbled trying to balance the two bags in her hands while trying to mask her small feelings of hurt. I guess I'll talk to you later then bye. When he went to pick up his head from his paperwork she was gone.

'Man am I having a hell of a day this could be not one of my better days: nice job McBain' he thought to himself bitterly. Then focused his whole mind on his paperwork an image of a spunky gorgeous redhead stayed at the top of his thoughts

Natalie was just about finished with her work when she got a call on her phone. "LPD Natalie Vega speaking she responded automatically like a robot.

"Hey." He whispered into the phone just loud enough for her to hear. "Hi she said almost breathlessly while instantly picturing the events of last night her heart pounding waiting for him to talk next." Hey umm… I'm going to have to make a reservation for later into the evening tonight the hospital just paged me. (A:N: I might have on the 1rst chapter said Friday or some other day but I can't find that file right now so I am just going to pretend it's tonight so just go with it)

"Ok well …. She glanced at her watch which read 7:30 pm. How about 9:00 pm "great I'll see you there well I have to get back to work bye Michael. Then she hung up.

When John was almost done with his paperwork he opened the door and paced over to the coffee pot and couldn't help himself from hearing Natalie's conversation with Michael as he poured himself some.

'Well I'll just have to swing by the Palace later and stir up something' With that last thought with a grin and walked into his office stole one more glance at Natalie and shut the door planning what he was going to do tonight.

I know it seems like John is a stalker or something but I assure you he's not okay lol. So how was this chapter I tried a different approach this time hope y'all like it please review cuz that's how the chapters get added bye for now!

GoIn-CrAzY


	3. Chapter 3

Hello sry I haven't updated in a pretty long time but with school starting so soon I've been working on a big project school related. Thank you for all the criticism good and bad. And reviews are always welcome!

Story-Brotherhood

Pairings- NxJ NxM

Disclaimer-not mine never will be

Chapter 3

Just as the clock struck 8:30 pm at the LPD station Natalie was finishing up her last few files. As she picked up her purse she applied some pink lip gloss to her lips then she walked over to her Uncle Bo's office. To her dismay though she could still hear small whispers and pointless giggling coming from what she knew was her uncle and his girlfriend Paige Miller. 'Gee you would think she'd be gone by now guess not' she concluded. When she was half way into the hall John came up behind her.

"Hey working late? He began casually. She turned around and out of habit put her hand on her hair when she realized what she was doing she stiffened up and placed her hand back by her side. "Hi. Yeah I thought you were busy since the door was shut and you didn't want any interruptions. Uh listen I was just on my way out do you need anything else before I go?" As she said this she kept looking at the ground and avoided the eyes that could so easily see right through her soul.

"I just wanted to know if you wanted to shoot some pool I think I'm really rusty... but uh if you have plans we can go another time have fun with Michael tonight." The words were out before he knew it and left no time to backtrack let alone try and explain himself. He didn't even try because he already could tell by the fire that suddenly sparked in her eyes that the damage had been done.

When Natalie looked up from the ground instead of guilt and sadness she felt were all masked and replaced with raw anger.

"John I never told you I was going out with Michael tonight so…… she started to regain her confidence and walked around John forcing him to get everything she was preparing to throw at him.

When she started to cross her arms and circle him like a cop interrogating a suspect the look and structure he knew all too well. He tried walking away from her and attempted to dash to the safety of his office. When he was three feet away from him she grabbed his arm firmly and brought him back to where they were standing before.

"Don't you dare walk away from me John McBain!" she was restraining her voice because although it was late a lot of the officers were still here and she wanted to keep them as far away from her confrontation with John as possible.

"Okay no tell me _lieutenant_ how did you find out about me going on a date with Michael tonight if I didn't tell you, which by the way is none of your business anyway."

"Well I would like an answer." She spoke firmly but clearly then he knew he had to tell her. "Okay I was getting some coffee out of the coffee maker and just happened to listen in on……

Before he could finish himself she wrapped it up for him. "You listened in on my private phone conversations. John I have never listened in on your phone conversations. Never once in our whole 2 years that I have known you". She was steamed that he would spy on her but part of her was doing front flips and back springs at the thought of John actually acting like he was jealous.

"I'm worried about you Natalie I mean you're still dealing with what Barber did to you…. She winced at the sound of her captor and torturer's name. And I'm concerned because you're my friend and I care about you and I'm just looking out for you." He finished lamely.

"Wait a minute…John are you jealous of me and your brother when she said that she loosened her grip on his arm and let go completely. With His true motive out it cut through him having her saying it out loud to him. As he struggled to put up a wall to keep her out but it failed miserably.

"I got to go finish some work I'll talk to you later." When he was walking away instead of her grabbing his arm in a rage she grasped his wrist gently and pulled him back until they were only mere inches away from each other's face. "John please answers the question." She pleaded with him. With his heartbeat racing as it always did when he was this close to her he practically chocked out" I told you before Natalie it always hurts me when your with some one else.

What she did next surprised the both of them. "John…" she said still holding onto his hand that was pressed in between their bodies slowing starting to disconnect and rest on her waist and his shoulders. Before she could say another word he moved closer eliminating the few inches between them. Then pulled her toward him and covered her mouth with his unable to resist any longer.

The kiss was passionate but as low key as they could muster since they were at work but as all their kisses have been and always will be slow and made time stop . John quickly moved his hands up her back and wrapped them around her hair and pulled her even closer and deepened the kiss which she did not object to.

It seemed that the minutes felt like days and neither one wanted to pull away. 'What am I doing? She asked herself. But I've wanted to kiss John for real since I've come home. I could stay like this forever. Wait! Michael he's waiting for me at the Palace I can't disrespect him like this but I can't turn away from john I never could.'

She opened her eyes and distanced herself from him and looked up at him. "John I… "Natalie I know maybe we shouldn't have done that. She put in her two senses after him. "I 'm sorry John but I can't do this to Michael I mean he kissed me and I kissed him back and I mean he's your brother but I just don't know anything anymore."

When John lifted himself out of the high her kiss always left him in said," I know I'll see you later." With that last note he speed walked to his office and shut the door once again to something that he knew he wasn't ready to let go of. Natalie then sped off in her own direction to go home and change hoping Michael wouldn't mind her being just a little late.

When John was in his office he grabbed his coat and headed for the other exit and was prepared to get her back for good from anyone and especially his own brother.

Michael glanced at his watch several times and noticed it was 9:20pm, and he began to worry a little bit. Just as he was about to get up and see if she was here but nervous as he was he knocked over a small glass of mineral water. 'shit he cursed under his breath he bent down to pick it up and clean up the mess he was being helped by who he thought was one of the waitresses but soon found out it wasn't them at all.

"You know I think we really need to stop running into each other while trying to clean up the other's mess." She smiled up at him as he was about to lose his footing he slowly rose from his knees and looked at her completely.

She was wearing a dark purple spaghetti strap dress that went to about her ankles that flowed out at the bottom. She had small black roses on the side and along the bottom with a sparkling ribbon belt tied loosely along her waist. Her black shoes had small black studded crystal roses. Her hair was pulled up but not completely and her eyes shimmered with her crystal eye shadow she had borrowed from Jessica.

She practically took his breath away just looking at her while Natalie was fixing her matching earrings and necklace. Michael lost himself in how beautiful she looked. "Natalie wow you look amazing."

"Thank you Michael now can we have dinner or are you going to keep gawking at me." Oh yeah sorry I didn't know if you were going to show up." With that his cheeks were flushed so red he wanted to crawl into a hole and never come out.

A few hours which felt like minutes later with their food ordered and the time going for 10:30 Natalie couldn't stop thinking about John and the latest kiss that they had shared. Michael picked up on it and asked," Natalie?" When she didn't answered he asked again," Natalie hello?

Natalie snapped out but without thing said,"John?" When she said his brother's name he couldn't help but want to feel jealous. Realizing her mistake she tried to fix it. "Michael I'm sry but You know I just can't forget John I mean I love him and I have loved him for so long." When his face fell she quickly added, "But I want to move on and I'm sorry it's just it's going to take a while can you go through it with me?" He looked into her eyes and said how I can say no to you." Then he leaned in for a small kiss and she leaned too but only for a short while.

"Okay then I thinks we should go now I'll walk you to your car okay?" Okay she said meekly. When he got to her red Honda he kissed her again and said I'll call you later bye Natalie." Bye she automatically responded. When she got in and drove off John was just coming in and realized he didn't get there in time." Natalie I'm going to tell you how I feel if it's the last thing I do."

Wow this took a while but hey here's the 3rd chapter hope u guys like it I think this is the longest I've written lol.

I think this story Is going to have maybe 6 chapters at the most.

Selene14

(Formally known as GoIn-CrAzY)


	4. Chapter 4

Thank you to all my reviews! You guys are the reason I write fan fiction (okay enough of the I just won a Grammy speech lol) Anyway the reviews are greatly appreciated!

Disclaimer-One Life to live is neither mine nor will it ever be mine ever (and if this is Dena Higley which I highly doubt it is reading thank you for Jolie! But don't break them up please!)

Okay enough chit chat, on with the story!

Story-Brotherhood

Pairings- NxJ NxM

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 4 "What is this?"

Michael McBain was just finishing his rounds at Llanview Hospital when his cell phone rang. When he was expecting his old flame Marcie's number to show up his heart skipped a beat at the all too familiar digits that actually appeared.

"Hello Doctor McBain speaking." He said almost jokingly hoping for a response and to his amusement; he received a giggle from the other line.

"Michael you know it's me. Why do you always have to answer so formally?"

He smiled and tried to keep his breathing level when he heard Natalie's voice again.

"Hey listen Mac needs me to cover for him for a few hours. And since I owe him for a lot of favors from when I worked at Rodies (A/N spelling?) I thought I'd help him out."

Trying to hide his disappointment he tried to pitifully ask if she could tell him she was busy.

"Michael Mac is my friend and he asked me for a favor and I'm going to help him out ok? So I guess I'll see ya tomorrow… But just as she was about to hang up he stopped her.

"Natalie wait... Uh can we meet later you know at my place. Before he could say another word she said," of course I'll see you after bye."

When Michael heard her say yes he looked at the clock 'Okay I have maybe about 4 hours let's get to work McBain.' He thought confidently and strolled out the emergency room doors.

When Natalie walked into Rodies she was surprisingly happy. Even though she had been in there dozens of times since she started working at the police station it still felt so natural. It felt so natural to her to just walk in with her old uniform on and getting ready to tend to the bar.

As she was going toward the kitchen she noticed that it was really slow tonight. Except the occasional hopeless drunken fool that stumbled in every hour not much happened.

When the clock struck 9:30 she heard the phone ring and she picked it up and answered," Roadies."

"Hi honey are you done pedal pushing at the bar because big boy Mickey is rearing and waiting for ya here. Hey ya gonna knock some boots together tonight or should I say some scrubs? Do you want me to turn on the fan so no one can hear you and the doctor getting busy-. Before she could answer Natalie interrupted in a stern tone, "Roxy thank you for the tip, but don't talk like that because you're going to make me tell Michael to move out of that hotel."

The next voice on the phone was Roxy again clearly hung on her latest round of liquor she must have just swigged. "Awe Natty I was just playing you have fun with el doctereo tonight I won't bother ya I swear on my last bottle of the captain's treasure."

A little agitated and worn out Natalie replied, "Thank you Roxy I'll talk to you in the morning and I'll be in your room most likely giving you a bottle of Advil good night."

After that she put down the phone and glanced at her watch. When she realized her shift was over by now she went to the cash register to go count the earnings of that night.

The counting only took her ten minutes since that night had been slow.

When she closed the register and locked the cash inside the small safe under the counter she heard the door open.

At first she just stayed down slowly reaching for the crowbar behind the wines but was secretly preparing for a confrontation.

She heard footsteps coming towards the bar as she positioned herself ready to strike the unknown intruder with all her might.

In a split second she sprang up and whacked whoever was in front of her right off their feet and he landed with a loud thump on the wooden floor.

When her adrenaline slowed down she peered down at her victim. To her horror though she saw the last person she wanted to knock out cold with a crowbar.

John Mcbain tried to gather his wits but all he kept feeling was a splitting headache at where someone cracked a crowbar over his head.

When he tried to sit up he was then gently pushed back down by a pair of well manicured nails which he could vaguely recognize. Even in his blurred vision he could see who it really was who was instantly beside him.

He could hear her pleading with him frantically. "John! Oh my god! John are you okay? I'm so sorry come on please answer me."

After blinking a few times his vision was restored to normal as he looked up at her almost tear strained face.

Even with his splitting headache he replied gruffly, "Yeah? I'm okay. Jeez now I know what others had to endure from you back in A.C."

He finished trying to lighten the mood.

"John Oh thank god you're alright. I am so sorry I thought you were some burglar or random jackass trying to get some…. I'm just glad that you didn't pass out- She suddenly stopped and held up her right hand. "How many fingers am I holding up?"

He looked at her hand and saw three. In a light monotone he replied, "I'm gonna go with three."

Before he knew it she had her arms around him hugging him so tight that his head throbbed harder but he didn't care.

When she let go she smoothed his hair down and looked into his eyes which were reassuring her that he really was okay.

When he tried to stand she was right next to him holding on to his arm and pulling him upward before he could protest.

When he was back on his own two front feet again he rubbed the back of his head while she disappeared in the back to get some antiseptic.

"You got a pretty good swing there Natalie remind me to not to ever sneak up on you again."

When she came back she held open the bottle and poured the liquid onto a towel and wrapped it around her hand.

She walked to the stool John had seated himself at and held the towel against his bruised head.

"Ow!" He yelped when he was about to take her hand off she held his head firmly and would not let him take it off.

After 10 minutes, and she was satisfied that his wound was pretty much clean she let go and walked to the back of the counter and pulled out a bottle of beer. After cracking open the cap she pushed it over to his side and said, "Drink this that head must hurt like hell, and don't worry about the payment I owe you one." She replied briskly.

Without much objection he made the bottoms up signal and pressed the bottle to his lips letting the numbing sensation override his pulsing headache.

When he looked up she was getting her coat on and turned the lights down. "I have to go meet Michael." At the mention of his younger brother's name he couldn't help but feel jealous as their kissing scene in Angel Square flashed across his mind.

"You can leave when you want I'm sure Mac won't mind since you're a cop he shouldn't suspect any theft." She paused than added, "Although I'll tell him to check the register tomorrow." With a twinkle in her eye she walked toward him and hugged him one last time, but this time He hugged her back just as hard perhaps harder.

They stayed like that for a while until she broke the contact, making John feel unusually cold. "I'll see you at work in the morning, I'm sure when you wake up you'll feel like you have a hangover Bye John."

Without another word she pulled the door toward her as the door opened, and she stepped outside into the slightly cool air leaving John to his thoughts which were racing a mile a minute.

Michael sat on the couch at the Angle Square Hotel looking at some cheap car magazine trying to focus on something other than Natalie who he saw walk into the lobby.

Trying to keep his voice level he said, "Uh hi how was everything down at Roadies?"(A/N again sp?)

Thinking instantly to her incident with John she debated wether to tell him or not. She made a split second decision to just leave it be, "No nothing that eventful." She finally said.

Walking away from the desk she circled the couch so that she was facing him directly. She then took hold of his hands and lifted him to his feet.

When they were just inches from each other he held onto her hand and started to lead them upstairs.

When they came to the second step Natalie asked quizzically with a hint of flirting in her voice, "Michael where are we going?"

By the 5th step he turned around with a slight answer of, "Oh you will see but I'm gonna have to have you close your eyes when we get at the top, but don't worry I'll hold your hand you won't run into anything I promise."

As his hand intertwined even more so around her hand he walked up to his door and stepped inside.

"Okay you can open your eyes now." With his permission she opened her eyes and was blown away by what was in front of her.

She stayed where she was as she gazed around his room and how beautiful it had become.

Ever where she could see nearly a dozen candles scattered at random parts of the room with their flames dancing around the room and gave the room a homily feeling. Witch she could tell were of vanilla and soft lavender.

Taking one step closer she saw a small table in the middle of the floor with Chinese food displayed on plates with a single dark rose sitting in a vase in the center.

When she realized that Michael was still there she turned around and suddenly seeing him in a whole new light.

She was almost breathless when she tried to talk, "Michael this is absolutely gorgeous I can't believe you did all of this it is so beautiful I-"

He cut her off by placing his finger on her lips silencing her. Feeling a chill run up her spine when he touched her she listened intently at his next words.

"I did this because Natalie I think you are so beautiful and I wanted to show you just how much I care about you and for some reason you are the most important person in my life right now."

Leaving her lips his hand reached down and held onto hers. Still speechless she saw him gesturing for them to sit down.

Sitting down across from him she slowly reached for an egg roll placing it on her plate, but not feeling all that hungry.

Looking into each other's eyes still he still had to say something first. "Natalie-"When he went to say why he did this entire scene he remembered the small box practically burning a hole in his pocket.

Much to her disappointment he let her go and reached in and pulled her gift out.

At seeing the small box in his hand a million thoughts raced through her head.

_Oh my god he's going to propose what do I do I can't break his heart what am I gonna do? _

Before she could protest he handed it to her saying, "Open it." With excitement evident on his face he eagerly was encouraging her to open it.

Doing as he asked she opened it and gasped at what she found inside. Suddenly finding her voice she said, "Michael what is this?"

Ha! Left a cliff hanger for ya. Hope you like this chapter it took me over two days to write. I'm so sorry I have not updated I have just been so busy, and I had serious writer's block, and that's why I haven't updated Demons either but that is in the works I promise.

Please review!

JustAnotherRegret

Formally known as GoIn-CrAzY

Formally known as Selene14


End file.
